A DAS can be used to extend coverage for a wireless network. A DAS can include one or more master units in communication with one or more base stations and in communication with one or more remote units. A remote unit can be associated with an antenna structure that can transmit and receive signals with one or more mobile units. An antenna structure can be deployed in various locations. For example, an antenna structure may be deployed inside a building and may be mounted to a ceiling. Current antenna structures, however, do not provide sufficiently high isolation between transmit and receive antennas, operate over a large bandwidth, have a physically low profile, and meet coverage requirements that may be desired in such an installation. Devices, systems, and methods that address at least some of these considerations are desirable.